rltfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random List Testing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan file:///C:/Users/Ethan/Desktop/New%20folder/Graph ? is there still a use to this? ---------------------> Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:56, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :I have no clue why you're here, but that image was something I thought was of interest at the time. Not sure why it's relevant now. ~ Gage backup is that everything? Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:15, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Everything but the main page, which is just a template. ~Gage reviews? didn't I already delete all of those? already demoted myself so you will have to ask destroyer if any were missed - highly doubt it. on another note, NSA some how got 3 categories to appear out of thin air. no idea where the origin is, not on page source or templates on page... Dartmaster8 (talk) 18:48, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Unblock me, please! Dear GameGear360, I would like to be unblocked on Video Game Fanon wiki, just because I'm a "Non-productive user" dosen't mean I have to be blocked! I'm not one of those users, I'm just not really active! Alot of people are inactive and do they get blocked? NO! Did you just block me because you blocked me on friday the 13th? Did you want to give me bad luck or something? I even requested to be an admin! So, I wish you can unblock me, I did not do anything wrong, I am innoccent. WageGannon6 (talk) 18:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC)WageGannon6